Cheesecake Induced Chibi Nursery
by gailibop
Summary: Welcome to the Chessecake Induced Chibi Nursery where the characters of Inuyasha gets to perform some sort of nursery story or whatever the authoresses have planned for them. So come in and relax and let us entertain you here at the CHEESECAKE INDUCED CH
1. Default Chapter

Introducing the sugar induced, shrimp eating, water (hehehehe) drinking, cheesecake addicts:  
  
Gailibop and Bunnihop!!!  
  
And the crowd goes wild with outrageous cheers as Gailibop and Bunnihop comes out onto the stage.  
  
Gailibop: Um where is the crowd? Bunnihop: Ummm.. where are we anyways?  
  
They look over at Pirate Lucky (muse) who was playing with a sound effects machine and laughing insanely.  
  
^_^! O.O!  
  
Gailibop pulls out her huge favorite mallet out of hammer space and sneaks over to Pirate Lucky and Whack..the curtains goes down and whacking noises could be heard as well as crying.  
  
Bunnihop: Ummm..well..(blink, blink)...hmmm. (She said nothing to the empty audience and turned and walked back off stage, but tripped over a piece of the sound effects machine and fell.) Ow.  
  
Pirate Lucky (with several bruises came out onto the stage several hours later with some glue in his hand. He began to talk to the empty audience.): Sorry about your wait, my friends. Gailibop and Bunnihop don't realize that you are reading this fic instead of watching it, so of course the auditorium would be empty. (He sighed and smiled.) "Well without further adieu, I present to you The Cheesecake Induced CHIBI NURSERY School!  
  
Gailibop typed madly on the computer with an evil glint in her eyes. Bunnihop looked over at Pirate Lucky who was now tied up for gluing his sound effect machine back together.  
  
Bunnihop: What's she doing?  
  
Pirate Lucky: Being bad as usual. Can you untie me now?  
  
Bunnihop: Nope, you drove us crazy with that machine and you ate all the cheesecake.  
  
Pirate Lucky: You have no proof.  
  
Bunni: Yes I do. You have cheesecake on your no...who are you?  
  
Inuyasha (he came up out of nowhere): Where am I? What are you looking at? (He was getting smaller by the second.) What's happening? Why are you so big? What's going on? (He looked over at Gailibop.) NOOOOOOO!!!! NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gailibop: hehehehee  
  
Disclaimer: Me not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. Me is just borrowing them for me sadistic pleasure. HEHEHEHEHE Maybe me should borrow the attorneys and turn them Chibis. *_*  
  
Chapter One The Three Wittle Chibis  
  
Once upon the time in feudal Japan there where three chibi little girls named Rin, Sango and Kagome  
  
Kagome: Why are we chibis?  
  
Rin: Shhhh the narrator is speaking.  
  
Kagome: Sorry, I just wanted to know why we were Chibis.  
  
Narrator (Pirate Lucky): Kagome you have detention!  
  
Kagome: Whaaa!  
  
Sango: Shhh Kagome or he's going to make you do that thing!  
  
PL: Sango you can join her.  
  
Sango: That's not fair!  
  
PL: Now be quiet so I can finish the story.  
  
Grumbling the girls walked out on stage. PL cleared his throat and continued with his narration.  
  
Now the three wittle Chibis wanted to go out into the world and get a place of their own. So Sango chibi, Kagome chibi and Rin chibi left Kaede's hut and.  
  
Rin: What am I doing in Kaede's hut? Where is Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken- sama?  
  
PL: Rin you get detention too.  
  
Rin: But.  
  
PL: No buts. Now on with the story  
  
Rin: I'm telling Sesshoumaru-sama on you.  
  
PL: Fine, you tell and I will not get you any of Shippou's crayons  
  
Rin: That's not fair! T_T Fine I won't tell.  
  
PL: Good now back with the story.  
  
Anyways, the chibi girlies went their separate ways and decided to build them a hut of their own. Rin, who had met up with Chibi Sesshoumaru and Chibi Jaken, had them build her a house made of hay.  
  
Rin: They are chibis?!  
  
PL: Yes, everyone is a chibi, even Lady Kaede  
  
Rin: Whoa, he is going to be mad.  
  
PL: No he won't. Bunnihop bribed them with a rubics cube.  
  
Rin: That square puzzle thing?  
  
PL: Yes. Now back with to the story.  
  
Enters Sesshoumaru and Jaken carrying some hay, following by Bunnihop who had her whip in hand. They began to move really fast causing a cloud of smoke to surround them, but you could clearly hear hammering and then mumbling!  
  
Sesshie (Name to long): I can't believe that worthless human tricked this Sesshoumaru. I should melt her.Ack (whip crack).I.broke.. a nail. (He's a chibi peeps; he is bound to be ooc).  
  
Bunnihop: I heard you. (She said with a whip in her hand and evil smile on her face.) Oops. She disappeared before he could strike at her.  
  
Grumbling he went back to building the house. The smoke cleared some hours later, and there stood a nice hay built hut. Rin stood back and inspected it.  
  
Rin: It's missing something. :(  
  
Sesshie: Well too bad, you are just going to have to like it.  
  
Rin o.o: But it needs something. How am I supposed to get in and out?  
  
Sesshie looked at the house: Good for nothing Jaken forgot the door. (He popped Jaken in his head and swiped at the hut and created a door. He broke another nail) What the..what kind of hay is this?  
  
Gailibop: It's the new industrial strength hay. It was on sale. Hard to the core, the only weakness is wolf's breath.  
  
Sesshie: You! (He swiped at Gailibop but she too disappeared before he could get her. Her voice came over the sky.)  
  
Gailibop: That's it, no more Ramen for you. I'm giving all to Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshie: Evil authoress wench.  
  
Gailibop: You call me that again and you will regret!  
  
Sesshie: Wench (Whack! @_@)  
  
O_o! PL: Well anyway back to the little fic. While they were building Rin's house out of the new industrial strength hay... (What, why she buy that mess? zap (Lightening) @_@)  
  
Bunnihop: Gailibop you need to control your violent tendencies. Go eat some cheesecake.  
  
Gailibop (mouth full of strawberry cheesecake): Sorry. Me happy now.  
  
Bunnihop (sigh): I'll be the narrator since PL is out of commission. If I get any interruptions, then I'll tie you up and make you eat oatmeal for a month.  
  
All Chibis: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Bunnihop: Good, now back to the fic. While they were building Rin's hut, Sango had Miroku and Tanuki (spelled right?) building her house out of sticks. They worked fast and long into the evening before finally her house was finished.  
  
Miroku: So Sango, how do you like our new home?  
  
Sango: Who says it's your home. I'm not sharing with you.  
  
Miroku: But Sango (grope, grope whack, zap @_@)  
  
Sango: Even while we are chibis you are still a pervert. (She walked into the hut with Tanuki and Kirara and slammed the door.)  
  
Meanwhile over where Kagome was, Inuyasha and Shippou were building her a hut made out of bricks.  
  
Inuyasha: Why we gotta build you a hut. Besides, who uses these bricks, can't we use something else?  
  
Kagome: No complaining. You are going to slow, come on work faster. (Crack)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!!! Where did you get a whip?  
  
( Kagome: Hehehehe I'm not telling.  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid wench. I knew I should have went with Kikyo (Osawri)..hrrmff  
  
Shippou; Stupid hanyou never learn. So Kagome-chan how do you like the house?  
  
Kagome: It's great Shippou! Come on, lets go get some tea.  
  
So the huts were built and the wittle chibis were enjoying their new huts. One-day chibi Kouga was on a journey. Where he was going is unknown, but he was just on a journey. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over a stick and fell into some weeds he was highly allergic too and caused him to start sneezing.  
  
Kouga: AAAACHOOOO (tree fell down) I need some tissue.  
  
He continued walking and sniffing and sneezing until he spotted a house sitting slightly on a hill. It was made up of strange hay.  
  
Kouga: Maybe they have some tissue.  
  
He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Rin looked out of the peephole that Sesshoumaru made her in order to keep her protected from strangers. She immediately recognized Kouga and gasp in fear.  
  
Rin: Go away wolf boy  
  
Kouga: Little girl little girl let me in. O.o??? (Where did that come from?)  
  
Rin: Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin o.O?? What the hel.. Go away wolfy!  
  
Kouga: Fine wench!  
  
Kouga went to walk leave but at that time he felt a sneeze coming.  
  
Kouga: HUFF PUFF HUFF AAACHOOO  
  
And down came Rin's little hut of hay.  
  
Rin T_T: I'm telling Sesshoumaru-sama on you! He's going melt you!  
  
Kouga: Wait, Rin! I didn't mean it.  
  
So Kouga ended up chasing after Rin whom ran to Sango's house. Kouga, who should have caught up with her had been tripping over falling trees due to the authoress Bunnihop's sense of humor. Rin knocked on Sango's door. She was breathing heavily and her chest hurt.  
  
Sango: Rin-chan, what are you doing here?  
  
Rin: Kouga blew my house down.  
  
Sango: He did what! I'll get him. But first you come and rest.  
  
Kouga gave up on finding Rin and decided to go visit Sango since he was in the neighborhood. He knocked on her door while sniffing. He looked kind of raggedy from falling everywhere.  
  
Kouga: Sango-chan please let me in.  
  
Sango: No wolf boy 0.0??? Not by the hair on my ch...I don't have hair on my chin. What is this?  
  
Rin: It happened to me too. We have to get out of here. He is going to blow your house down.  
  
Sango: No he won't. I'll get him with Haraikotsu (Spelled wrong, I know). Where is Haraikotsu?  
  
Rin: Miroku took it to polish it.  
  
Kouga: All I want is (sneeze coming on) HUFF PUFF HUFF (oh no) ACHOOOO  
  
Down with all the sticks around Sango and Rin.  
  
Sango: Kagome will hear about this. She will never talk to you then. (She got on Kirara with Rin and went to Kagome's house.  
  
Kouga: Wait! It was an accident! (He ran after them.) Wait! I just want a ACHOOO! (Tree went flying past them and they thought that he was trying to attack them.)  
  
Sango: You almost got us. You will die for that!  
  
Kouga: Wait! (He said and slowed down, trying to catch his breath. He didn't feel well, so he was running out of energy. He started running again, tripped and fell over a branch and ended up in a lake). Why me?  
  
Kagome: Sango! Rin-chan! What are you doing here?  
  
Sango: It's Kouga. He blew down our houses. Can you believe it? I thought he was our friend.  
  
Rin: And he threw a tree at us too.  
  
Inu: Really? (He cracked his knuckles.) Where is he?  
  
Sango: What are you doing here?  
  
Inu: I wanted some Ramen. Sesshie's here too. He's trying to steal my Ramen.  
  
Rin: Really? Hey Sesshie doesn't steal.  
  
Sesshie: Rin what are you doing here?  
  
Rin: Kouga blew down my house.  
  
Sesshie: o.o He did huh? (He pulled out his little sword and sniffed the air.) "He will die."  
  
Kouga (shivering now was on his way to Kagome's hut.): This has been a strange day for me. What did I do to disserve this?  
  
Bunnihop: It's not healthy to talk to yourself.  
  
Kouga: Who said that?  
  
Bunnihop: (speaking sheepishly) Me  
  
Kouga looked around finally spotting Bunnihop: YOU!  
  
Bunnihop: 0____0: Yes me and if you don't hurry up and get to Kagome's house, I'll make sure you have the flu for a month and feed you wolf stew.  
  
Kouga: You are so evil. (He continued walking and sneezing every so often. He reached Kagome's house and knocked on the door.)  
  
Kagome looked out her peep hole: It's Kouga! (collective gasp)  
  
Inu: We'll sneak up on him from the back. You keep him occupied.  
  
Kagome: Okay, hurry.  
  
Kouga: Kagome please let me in.  
  
Kagome: No Kouga, not by the hair on my chinny...Hey, how did you find out about the hair on my chin?  
  
Gailibop: O.O! Oops.  
  
Kagome: We need to have a talk after this.  
  
Kouga: I would just like some.Huff Puff huff Achooooo!!!! (Nothing happened of course.) Ack! (Some curses and crashing noises could be heard out side.)  
  
Kagome: Hey Sango, is it me or did that sound like Kouga had a cold?  
  
Sango: You know. I think you are right. He did mention a tissue.  
  
Kagome: He didn't blow your houses down on purpose. It was an accident.  
  
Rin: Oh, I thought he was trying to eat me.  
  
Kagome: We have to apologize. (Kagome grabbed a box of tissues and some medicine) Come on. (She opened the door and they all gasped. Inuyasha was chasing Kouga, followed by Sesshoumaru and Miroku.)  
  
Kouga: I just wanted some tissue!!  
  
Kagome: Osawri!! (As expected, Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sesshie tripped over him and fell and Miroku tripped over both of them and fell. Kagome ran to Kouga with a box of tissue in her hand.) Oops sorry Kouga.  
  
Epilogue: (not really)  
  
Bunnihop: Back in Kaede's hut, Kouga was wrapped in a warm blanket with a warm towel on his head, and one of Kagome's thermometers in his mouth, sitting in front of the fire, while Inuyasha was being bandaged up, from being crushed and Sesshie had a big bump on his head and was currently being sprayed with meds, while Miroku was lain out from groping Sango.  
  
Thank you for joining our first chapter of the CHEESECAKE INDUCED CHIBI NURSERY SCHOOL!!!!  
  
Please review and just maybe we will give you some ice cream. It's cookies n cream. Yummy!!!  
  
See you next time! ^___^ 


	2. The Three Youkai Fishermen

Disclaimer: (Bunnihop is talking to chibi lawyers): I told you we don't own them, you just had to go and harass Gailibop. Now look at you. Hey what you doing? Don't come near me! Have you been eating chocolate? Ewwww don't put your hands on my new dress. Aaaaahhhh!!!!  
  
The Three Chibi Fisher Youkai Men  
  
Gailibop: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Inu: Who let her in here?  
  
Kag: Not me.  
  
San: I didn't do it.  
  
Mir: Me either. (Every turned to look at Sesshoumaru.)  
  
Sess: Don't look at me. I didn't let that weak pathetic human in.  
  
Inu: Then who did? (Jaken walks in.)  
  
Sess: Did you let her in Jaken?  
  
Jak (with cheesecake on his face): Um well.(smack!) oof.  
  
Gb: Sesshie be nice to Jaken!  
  
Sess: I don't wanna!  
  
Gb: I'll tell Bunnihop!  
  
Sess: What is that weak human going to do?  
  
Bh: Whom are you calling weak? (She holds a pair of scissors and some neon orange dye.) That's it you get the treatment.  
  
Sess: AAAAHHHHHH !!!! (He runs to Pirate Lucky who just walked onto the stage eating some chocolate, which he drops when Sesshy grabs him.) Help. Crazy human on the loose!  
  
PL: My chocolate!  
  
Sess: Sorry, it's her fault! (He pointed to Bunnihop.)  
  
PL: (He's grumpy now.) Don't you have something that you should be typing?  
  
Bh: Do you see an audience?  
  
PL: They are reading this dummy.  
  
Bh: OOHHHHHHH ^________^  
  
Gb: ^.^ How do you know?  
  
PL: We have reviews!  
  
Gb & Bb: We have reviews!!!!!!!!! *____* Wow!!!!!!!!!! Okay!!!!!!! Cookies n Cream Ice Cream for Fire Kitty, we're glad you liked it. Sorry it's taken a while to update, we've been really busy. Also for CharlieTheOtakuNymph, that was my friends reaction too, you get ice cream to. We are soo happy now, (hugs reviewers..wait, how can we hug if they are reading? Wait we know..Virtual hug!!! Gives reviewers a virtual hug. Thanks sooo much for the reviews and we hope you like this story too.  
  
Inu: Did you write another one?  
  
Gb: yeppers.so off you go! (boot him off somewhere.) By the way, we don't own them. So back off lawyers or you are getting bean pie in your hair. Hehehee (Lawyers frown and leave mumbling about a crazy human.)  
  
Inu: Hey!!!!!!! (looks around.) where the hell am I? (Kag: Osawri! Gb: Thanks) What you do that for?  
  
Gb: This is a rated G-PG fic, no bad language.  
  
Inu: But I didn't say anything but where the hell am I!  
  
Gb: You have detention. You have to write 'I love being a chibi!' One thousand times or I'm going to feed you bean curd flavor Ramen!  
  
Inu: Gulp! I'll write it! Jeesh! Can you tell me where I am?  
  
PL: (still grumpy) Working on that now. One night there were three chibis.  
  
Inu (watching as Sesshoumaru and Kouga appeared on side of him.) Ack! Where did you come from?  
  
Sess: What are we doing here?  
  
Kouga (with blanket wrapped around him still): Oh no, not again. Acchooo!!! Darn cold.  
  
PL: o.o Well, anyways.  
  
Inu: Are you ignoring us?  
  
Sess: Hey that's my job!  
  
PL: I'm trying to narrate here!  
  
Kouga: You have any tissue?  
  
Inu: You never did answer the question.  
  
PL: ARRGGG I give up. (Walks off stage.) First it's you then it's..mumble mumble mumble AAAHHH!!! (Whack!)  
  
Bh: GET BACK OUT THERE!!!  
  
PL: @_@  
  
Gb: You hit him too hard.  
  
Bh: Sorry. Okay you narrate.  
  
Gb: (Cheerfully) Okay. Well anyways; Chibi Sesshy, Chibi Yasha and Chibi Kouga was sailing in a wooden shoe.  
  
Sess: Sesshy? (Dark look, flex claws.. Kazaam! T.T) Sesshy it is.  
  
Gb: O.O! Anyways the chibis were sailing in a wooden shoe.  
  
Inu: A shoe? A shoe?! Haven't you heard of a boat?  
  
Sess: Baka human  
  
Gb: It was on sale.  
  
Inu: Don't you remember the last time you bought something on sale?  
  
Gb: Ummm no.  
  
Bh: Get to reading already. My hands are tired.  
  
Inu: Grumble. yes master (sarcastic)..grumble.  
  
Gb: The chibis sailed off in a wooden shoe.  
  
Inu: You said that part already.  
  
Gb (ignoring Inu): Sailed on a river of crystal light,  
  
Kouga: Yummy Crystal Light Pink lemonade.  
  
Gb: O.o! Into a sea of dew.  
  
Inu: This water is light green (Watches as Kouga tastes it.)  
  
Kouga: Mountain Dew! Even better.  
  
PL: That is where my mountain dew went.  
  
Gb: It was Bunnihop's idea.  
  
PL: You owe me. (walks away to steal some cheesecake.)  
  
Gb: Back to the story.  
  
Ominous old Voice (Jaken): Where are you going and what do you wish?  
  
Gb: The old moon asked the three.  
  
Chibis: We have come to fish for the herring fish.  
  
Inu: HOLD IT. What the hell is Herring Fish?!  
  
Gb: Fish.  
  
Inu: Duh. But what kind of fish?  
  
Bh: Herring!  
  
Inu: But what is herring?  
  
Gb: Fish  
  
Inu: O.0! What kind of fish.  
  
Bh: Herring!  
  
Inu: Sigh..It's no use.  
  
Gb o____o: we win.  
  
Inu: It wasn't a game.  
  
Gb: yes it was  
  
Inu: No it wasn't.  
  
Gb: yes it was  
  
Inu: Arrggg I give up!  
  
Gb: You lost again.  
  
Inu: Sigh..I hate you.  
  
Gb: (sniff).you do.(sniff) T.T WAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Inu: No. No. Don't cry!  
  
Sess: Look at what you did. I should kill you for that.  
  
Bh: Now, now chibis. None of that. Go on and do your part again and Gailibop you go get some cheesecake.  
  
Chibi: We have come to fish for the herring fish that lives in this beautiful sea. Nets of silver and gold have we.  
  
Kouga: Pawn shop time! Hey this is not even a net. It's a shopping bag with holes in it.  
  
Gb: (mouth full of cheesecake) Mfroan mof mof menay byamdof frings un sl.  
  
Inu: What the f.Osawri! Kazaam!.hmffr  
  
Sess: o.0  
  
Gb: I said I ran out of money buying things on sale.  
  
Kouga: O.O! You are strange.  
  
Gb: The old moon laughed and sang a song, as they rocked in the wooden shoe and the wind sped them along. Ruffled the waves of dew.  
  
Inu (in background while Gailibop is reading): Sesshoumaru get out of the shoe. You are too big.  
  
Sess: It's not me, its all that ramen you ate.  
  
Inu: I haven't even had lunch today. (They looked at Kouga who was still studying the bag.) On the count of three. One.Two..(Kazaam).ow..T.T  
  
Gb putting her lighting mallet away: The little stars were the herring fish that lived in the beautiful sea.  
  
Jak: Now cast your nets wherever you wish never a feared are we?  
  
Sess: What the.  
  
Inu: Jaken's a poet  
  
Kouga: What's a poet? O.O!  
  
Gb: So cried the stars to the fishermen three. All night long their nets they threw to the stars in the twinkling foam then down from the skies came the wooden shoe, bringing the fishermen home.  
  
Jak: Twas all so pretty a sail it seemed as if it could not be, and some folks thought 'twas a dream they dreamed of sailing the beautiful sea but I shall name you the fishermen three: Chibi Sesshy, Chibi Yasha and Chibi Kouga.  
  
Gb: Sesshy and Yasha are two chibi puppies and Kouga is a chibi wolf and the wooden shoe that sailed the skies is a trundle bed.  
  
Inu: Trundle bed?! What the hel.heck is that?  
  
Gb: A bed?  
  
Inu: I know that. But what kind of bed?  
  
Bh: A trundle bed.  
  
Inu: Not this again.  
  
Bh: Can she finish. We have another story to do?  
  
Inu: Fine.but I'm not being in the other one.  
  
Bh: Fine!  
  
Gb: (yawn) So shut your eyes while Jaken sings of wonderful sights that be, and you shall see beautiful things as you rock in the misty sea. Where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three.  
  
Sesshy: Did you say while Jaken sings?  
  
Gb: Yeppers.  
  
Sesshy: If Jaken sings you will want to drown in the sea.  
  
Jak: Sesshoumaru-sama how cruel. T.T  
  
Bh: Anyways we are done..  
  
Inu: That's it?!  
  
Bh: Yes  
  
All Chibis: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY  
  
Kouga: I didn't get it.  
  
Gb: Get what?  
  
Kouga: The story this time.  
  
Gb: Sigh..(scratches head) me either. (all chibis anime drop)  
  
Sess: Then why did you make us do this annoying little fic?  
  
Gb (glomping chibi Sess): Because I thought it would be so cute, you and Yasha and Kouga together fishing!!! *___*  
  
Sess: Let go!  
  
Inu: Baka!  
  
Bh: o.o! Anyways that's it for today. We will be posting sooner this time. Sayonara!  
  
Sess: Help!  
  
Don't for get to press that wittle purplish, bluish button that says review. Pweeese *__*!!! See ya next time on the CHIBI NURSERY! 


End file.
